The invention relates to a process for manufacture of a complex providing a wall covering. It also relates to the wall covering thus obtained and more particularly to such a covering composed of an element, a nap of natural textile associated with a support sheet indeformable dimensionally, such as a paper, to provide dimensionable stability to the nap and to facilitate it adherence on a wall without the appearance of portions of the adhesive.
To obtain such a complex, it is known, first of all, to provide the textile element.
To do this, either fibers are associated with a support sheet or, more frequently, there is disposed transversely to the direction of advance of the work, that is in warp, threads or meshes maintained substantially parallel and side by side by longitudinal stitches, parallel to the direction of advance of the work, that is in chain, and this more particularly but not exclusively by means of a crocheting machine.
This textile element is then, in the second phase, disposed on its support which is indeformable dimensionally, generally of paper, to which it is adhered for example by heating of a film of thermally fusible plastic material.
The complex thus obtained is then split longitudinally to the desired width to form bands with selvages which are perfectly parallel.
This working to measure cannot be operated exactly because the textile element taken alone is not dimensionally stable even if it comprises a sheet by reason of the fact that it was made in accordance with this first process.
It is then manufactured in excessive width and recut only after being fixed to its support.
Such a fabrication process has numerous inconveniences. Primarily, with respect to the machine for manufacturing of the textile element and the adherence to the support, a machine is required for the deposit of the textile element on the strong support and including cutting apparatus for cutting to the desired width with supplementary handlings that this requires and the resulting cost is must increased.
Further, during the disposition of the still deformable textile element on its future support, the said element expands more or less with resulting defects in parallelism of the threads or meshes of the warp causing the joints to stand out after adherence of the several bands.
Further, by reason of the width cut, especially when the warp is formed of large meshes which may even be twisted, the adherence to the support is not sufficient to maintain the extremities of the meshes which bristle and equally accent the joint between the bands.
The result that the present invention obtains is a process of manufacture which requires no other machine and/or handling than that utilized during manufacture of the textile element and it assures its adherence on the strong support with resulting reduction in price of obtaining the complex thus manufactured.
Another result of the invention is that such a process does not require recutting of the textile element while providing a band having selvages which are perfectly parallel.
It is also a result of the invention that such a process provides a textile element which cannot be deformed and the threads of the warp cannot be displaced even before adherence to the strong support.
Further, the process of the invention results in the extremities of the warp being perfectly maintained on the support even in the case of large meshes without opportunity for the warps to bristle.